Heart no kuni no Alice-One Shots
by CrazyAnimeKittyGirl
Summary: A few short stories for Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice.
1. Boris, Blue Dress

BorisxAlice-Blue Dress

Alice liddel and Boris Airay were both walking through town, to do some shopping. The lovable pink cat Boris, was smiling with happiness because he had just bought his girlfriend Alice a brand new dress. It was blue,(He thinks she looks best in a winter blue.) and went just above the knees in the front, but the dress tapered a little below knee length in the back. The skirt of the dress was a light sky-blue, and the top of the dress was a little darker blue and a bit more form fitting. He bought it for her for the upcoming ball at Heart Castle. He just couldn't wait to give it to her. "Hey, Alice!" Boris stopped and called to Alice. She stopped walking and turned to him. "What do you need, Boris?" She asked as she walked back towards him. "Did you here about the upcoming ball at heart castle?" He asked her. "Yes, why?" Alice asked, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I got you a dress for the occasion!" He beamed. "Along with a special surprise!" He was SO happy. Alice couldn't figure out what it was, she wandered about it all night.

-The Night Of The Ball-

Boris was wearing a suit with a star lily tucked in the right pocket. Alice was wearing the beautiful, light blue dress. She had her hair pulled up and off to the side, curly and long. As the first song started, he asked her to dance. "Alice, will you take my hand for the first dance?" Boris extended his hand out to Alice's. 'I guess he can be a gentlemen when he's not busy harassing me...' Alice thought to herself. When the song was ending, Boris knelt down and held open a small box with a ring in it. The ring had a little kitty encrusted in it with jewels, and a small chain on the ring. It took Alice a moment to relize what was going on. But when she finally understood what Boris meant, tears were streaming down her face. "Alice Liddel, will you marry this sorry excuse for a cat?" He asked Alice smiling and blushing at the same time. "Yes... Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course." Alice was a bright scarlet and covered with tears.

Everyone at the ball was happy and clapping. Everyone already knew, because Boris had informed the queen of hearts, Vivaldi before hand. Boris Airay stood back up and danced with his new wife-to-be. "Alice Airay." Boris said holding her. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Alice and Boris both smiled at each other and danced the night away, until everyone was gone and the ball was over. Because nothing could destroy this love.


	2. Elliot, Carrot Cake

ElliotxAlice-Carrot Cake

"Alice, do you love me?" Elliot asked Alice. She was busy making carrot cake for the tea party. "Why are you asking so suddenly?" Alice asked Elliot. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to work. "You haven't been paying much attention to me lately, and I know Blood and you are close. You've been borrowing a lot of books from him too lately..." Elliot's voice trailed off. Alice brought his face close to her's. "Of course I love you Elliot. Your a kind, sensitive person who cares about yourself AND me too." Elliot looked at her. "But-" Alice grabbed Elliot tighter. "You also have a friendly smile and beautiful hair, you also have crystal-like eyes. But most importantly, you have me." Alice grabbed Elliot ears, pulling his face completely down to her level and crashed her lips on to his. They shared the kiss for a moment, then Alice let go of his ears. "I love YOU, Elliot." Alice smiled slightly. "I love you too..." Elliot rubbed his ears and smiled at his girlfriend. "Let me help you bake, Alice." He offered. "I would love that." She smiled.


	3. Blood, Books

ElliotxAlice-Carrot Cake

"Alice, do you love me?" Elliot asked Alice. She was busy making carrot cake for the tea party. "Why are you asking so suddenly?" Alice asked Elliot. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to work. "You haven't been paying much attention to me lately, and I know Blood and you are close. You've been borrowing a lot of books from him too lately..." Elliot's voice trailed off. Alice brought his face close to her's. "Of course I love you Elliot. Your a kind, sensitive person who cares about yourself AND me too." Elliot looked at her. "But-" Alice grabbed Elliot tighter. "You also have a friendly smile and beautiful hair, you also have crystal-like eyes. But most importantly, you have me." Alice grabbed Elliot ears, pulling his face completely down to her level and crashed her lips on to his. They shared the kiss for a moment, then Alice let go of his ears. "I love YOU, Elliot." Alice smiled slightly. "I love you too..." Elliot rubbed his ears and smiled at his girlfriend. "Let me help you bake, Alice." He offered. "I would love that." She smiled.


	4. Julius, Surprises

JuliusxAlice-Surprises

Julius wasn't 100% comfortable, but he trusted Alice. "Keep your eyes closed a little longer, Julius. We're almost there!" Alice reassured him while guiding him. "Where are you taking me?" Julius asked annoyed. "I can't tell you, that'll ruin my surprise for you!" She continued to guide him all the way to Heart Castle, where Alice asked the queen of hearts, Vivaldi to help her set up her surprise for him. She uncovered his eyes. "You DO know you could have just walked me over to Heart Castle regularly..." Julius informed Alice. "That would have ruined the surprise, let's go in!" Alice dragged Julius inside.

"Happy Birthday Julius!" All the role holders shouted. Julius looked around confused. "How did you manage to keep track of how many time loops since Clover?" Julius questioned Alice, knowing that she was the one that set it up. "Why, are you upset?" Alice teased Julius slightly. Julius sighed. "I guess not... But you didn't really need to do anything like this for me of all people, Alice!" Julius interjected. "I remembered because I love you Julius, that's how I remembered when your Birthday was." Alice smiled and gave Julius a kiss. "I love you Julius!" Alice told him, looking up into his eyes. "I love you too, Alice..." Julius responded. "And I always will..."


End file.
